High School Avatar Style
by sliver of silver 101
Summary: Title pretty much says it all... what avatar would be like in our world. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes!! (Don't you guys just love these things?)**

**Okay, this is my second A:TLA fanfic, so be nice! Actually, don't be. I want you to tell me exactly what you think of my story, kay? EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. I want to know what people really think about my writing. You can even flame if you want to. Just tell me what you don't like about it. Don't just be like, I hate your story and you should die and all that. Tell me why you hate my story and why I should die and all that.**

**Now that we understand each other, let's move on, shall we? This is a Zutara fanfic. If you don't like Zutara, don't flame me for just that. Hit the back button and go look for something else. **

**Plus, Katara might be a little OOC throughout the story. She cares more about clothes and stuff. She's in the real world, what do you expect? Everyone else might be too. Once again, what do you expect?**

**Oh, and Zuko still has his scar. I mean, seriously, how would Zuko be Zuko without the scar? But Toph isn't blind. That just wouldn't fit into the story line I wanted, no matter how much I tried.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, no matter how much I wish I did, own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, Zutara would have happened a while ago, and there'd be more instances of Tokka. Nor do I own Stephenie Meyer's Edward Cullen. Though I seriously wish I did… oh, the things I would do… well, we won't get into that. Let's move on with the story, shall we?**

Katara's POV

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

I groaned and turned over in her bed to press the snooze button on my beeping alarm clock. Why did it always have to go off at the worst times? I was having such a nice dream, too. About Edward Cullen…

Maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt… I closed my eyes and started thinking about sleep. Which switched back to thoughts of Edward Cullen, which switched to school, which switched to what today was. Why I'd actually set the alarm in the first place.

I bolted up in bed. "Oh my god!! Today's the first day of high school!" I screamed. Then I started yelling at my poor alarm clock, which had done nothing but try to get me up on time, and had gotten abused while doing its job. "Why didn't you wake me up?!" I screamed to it. "It's all your fault!"

"Katara, are you yelling at your alarm clock again?" My brother's head poked through my door, looking amused.

"Shut up, Sokka! And what did I tell you about knocking?"

He shrugged, looking genuinely confused. "Don't remember." He had the memory span of a dead rock. And rocks can't even die, seeing as they're not alive to begin with, so what does that tell you?

"Figures," I mumbled, still trying to rub sleep out of my eyes.

"Anyway, get up. School starts in an hour." With that, he left.

I sat up and stretched, looking around my room. It looked the same as always. My bed was in the middle of the wall with a window above it, where the watery, early morning light was streaming through, and my desk was across from it. The door was right next to it. My closet doors were open, revealing a bunch of blue, white, and black clothes. I had a hint of other colors too, enough to stop the comments on how I always wore blue, but not much. My dresser was on the other side of my bed.

I got off my bed, yawning loudly, and walked over to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and then went back to my room to my closet. I picked out a long light blue tank top that could pass as a dress and gambled on whether to wear black or white leggings underneath it. Black to go with the sort of harsh look that looked good anyway, or white to go with the airy, pretty look I liked? It wasn't a hard choice. I picked white, decided I would look for accessories and make-up later, and took a nice, long, hot shower. I loved anything to do with water.

I got out of the bathroom fully clothed and drying my wet hair with a towel. I went over to my dresser and started picking out jewelry. I loved doing this. I got silver and blue earrings that matched really well and a choker with a white bead in the center on a blue woven thread. I picked out a couple of bracelets and evaluated myself in the mirror.

I had mocha colored skin and sea blue eyes, which looked okay, I guess. My hair was dark brown, long, and wavy because I used to put it in a braid all the time when I was little. I let it down now. The blues and whites I had chosen looked amazing with my skin. But it felt boring.

I put on a three-quarters sleeve white shrug and a silver belt over the tank top. There. I was good. I put on some sparkly lip gloss, blue eyeshadow, blue eyeliner, and black mascara on, and ran downstairs.

Sokka's eyebrows shot up went I got to the table. "Wow…you look…wow."

I grinned. "Thank you."

My dad chuckled behind me. "First day of high school, huh, Katara?"

"Yup. How do I look?"

"You're just as beautiful as your mother was." I saw his eyes tighten when he talked about her. My mother had died when I was little, and we've never gotten over it. She had been my best friend. I missed her a lot.

I smiled thinly, and then tried to make a joke out of it. "At least I got it from her and not you," I teased.

He laughed. "Yes, be glad for that."

I smiled back at him and sat down for breakfast. "Hey, where's Aang? Isn't he usually the first one up?" Aang was our foster brother. Both his parents had died when he was young, and we'd taken him in. But he wanted to be more than a brother to me. He wanted to be my **(you have no idea how much this sucks to have to write this down)** boyfriend. I didn't. Espicially since he was only in seventh grade and really immature. Things had gotten complicated with us ever since that.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "I told him we were having bacon and he disappeared back into his room."

Aang is a pure vegetarian. He never eats meat, no matter what.

"Wow. Is that kid dedicated," I said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," Sokka agreed.

"Kids, you should probably head out now. I'll get Aang to come down later to he won't be late to school," Dad said.

We stuffed the rest of our breakfast into our mouths, grabbed our backpacks – mine was a dark blue messenger bag – and headed out the door to our bus stop. Sokka was a sophomore, so he didn't know how to drive yet. When he finally got his license, he'd be driving us to school.

The bus came to a shuddering stop on the corner. I took a deep breath and climbed on. High school, here I come.

**So there you have it! Love it, hate it? Tell me in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh. My. Gosh. I am so sorry about the long wait. But between being a freshman in high school and marching band and tennis and swimming and piano and dance, I've got absolutely no freaking life. It sucks.**

**So yeah, because of being a freshman in high school and marching band and etc, etc, etc, I might not update as much. **

**But still, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! This story got a lot better of a response than my other one (47 hits and 3 good reviews compared to 116 hits and 3 horrible reviews), so I'm just gonna work on this one now. I might even delete the other one. I didn't like it much anyway.**

**So anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I also do not own Microsoft Word. Does that stop me from using it? No, it does not.**

**oXoXoXoX**

Zuko's POV

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

_There it goes again. Time for another meaningless day in my meaningless life. _Not even bothering to fight my sleepiness, I got up and shut my alarm clock off.

"My, my, Zuzu, you're very efficient today. Why? School starting today?" a voice called from my doorway.

I gritted my teeth and spun around to face my sister. "What do you want, Azula?"

"Oh, nothing, of course," she answered, voice dripping sarcasm. "I'm just going to come into your room and talk to you because I love you so much." Then it changed back to normal. "Of course I want something. Why else would I come to talk to you? You're nothing, Zuko. You're just a failure. Everyone thinks so. Even Dad."

I shut my eyes, trying to block her words. "What do you want?" I repeated.

"Dad wants to know if you accept his offer yet."

"No." I said it bluntly, without thinking about it.

Her eyes narrowed. "Then today will be the same as yesterday."

"Fine. I don't care."

She yelled at me now, patience gone. "You're a fool, Zuko! Why can't you just accept his offer and make life better for yourself? You've got no common sense! Just do what he says!"

"Azula," a cold, chilling voice called from the hallway. I winced. "Stop at once." He came into the doorway, the early morning light glowing on his features. Azula just glared at me. I stared straight back at him, trying not to flinch. "I'm sure Zuko knows just how much of a failure he is to me."

I couldn't take it anymore. I'd always had a bit of a temper, and no matter how I tried, it always came back. "Maybe if _you _hadn't been such a failure as a father, I wouldn't be this way!" I shouted as he was about to leave.

He turned around in a split second and grabbed my shirt. He pulled me close, hissing in my ear. "Either you learn to respect your elders, or you have to leave this house."

"You're always threatening that, Father, why don't you just do it?" Azula asked.

"Yeah. Why don't you?" I asked under my breath. I would have loved it. In fact, as soon as I turned sixteen and could get a stable job and a car, I was gone.

"There's hope for him yet," he said, and left.

Azula sneered, and followed.

I sighed and looked around the room that I had in this hell hole. My dad, ever since I was born, had wanted me to take over the family business. We were rich, but I never felt that way. I'd rather be…I don't know, normal. But I didn't like the business. I didn't want to take it over. I didn't want to spend my life doing something my dad had built.

I sighed again, remembering the day I had told him. I touched the scar tissue over my left eye. He'd gotten so mad at me that he stuck my head near the fireplace to try to force me into it. The fire had reared up and burned me. He said that that was good because it taught me a lesson.

It did. It taught me that my dad was a monster. I still believed it. Now everyday I'd wake up and Azula'd ask me again if I accepted it, I'd say no, and then the rest of the day would be horrible. My life sucked. There was no point to it.

I picked out a black sleeveless shirt that said "Banished" on it – I liked it because it kind of fit me/my personality/my predicament – and a pair of blue jeans. Then I got into the shower – the water was extra hot because I loved heat or any kind whatsoever – and then put my clothes on.

I sighed as I looked at my face in the mirror. I was scarred for life…by my father. How horrible is that? I spent ten minutes trying to get my hair to hide the scar, but it didn't work so I gave up on it and went downstairs. There was no one there at the kitchen table, so I got myself a Pop-Tart and ate it on my way to the bus stop. If they had been there, I wouldn't have eaten anything.

The only way I can afford to live is through my uncle. He's my father's brother, but they're absolute opposites. He loves destruction, he loves tea. He hates love, he gives love. Get my point? He also owns this tea shop in town, and I work there after school and on weekends, and everyday in the summer. He can be a little eccentric at times, but I did love him.

I made it to the bus stop and sighed as a group of preppy looking girls gave me a 'Wow. You're totally ugly' look. Great. School was back in session. Let the mind rain begin.

**oXoXoXoX**

**I know, I know. I'm horrible. I wait forever to update, and then I give you this pathetically short chapter. I'm really sorry. I just wanted to put something down today. I kind of typed it up really fast. Plus I'm sick today.**

**Sorry, that last quote wasn't mine. It was from "Twisted" by Laurie Marie Alderson (or something like that… she wrote Speak, too. Does that help?) I don't own it either.**

**By the way, does anyone know a good beta? I'd like one, just to review my work sometimes.**

**And, also, personal notes to my reviewers: (I'm gonna put these at the bottom so you can go see how much I love my reviewers, and that you deserve that love too, so then you'll scroll to the bottom and give me a review so that you'll get that love that you deserve! If that made sense to you, you totally have to go review.)**

**dragongirlj: ahh!! paris hilton zombies!! thanx for reviewing!**

**Mairead Lee: i'm glad you thought it was funny! i didn't mean for it to be, though...**

**donladey: thanx!**


End file.
